Desahogo
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Hermione tiene ciertas necesidades que necesita resolver urgentemente en los baños de los chicos, pero nunca se imagino que fuera el quien la haria sentir tan satisfecha. Lemon 100 por ciento. si eres menor entra bajo tu propia responsabilidad. SSHG.


♀_**Desahogo♂**_

Ahí estaba escondida en uno de los baños a los que nadie se acercaba y mas siendo el de los hombres, observo para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba ahí, cuando estuvo segura que nadie la observaba, con cuidado se fue levantando la falda y frotándose en forma circular sobre su ropa interior primero atravesando el pequeño Short que llevaba, se recargo su mano sobre la pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras frotaba con mas insistencia, luego detuvo e introdujo su mano para empezar a jugar con su clítoris, nunca había echo algo así. Lo consideraba incorrecto no era que tuviera algo contra las personas que hacían uso de la masturbación pero eso no era algo propio de ella y ahora que por primera vez lo intentaba y resultaba algo tan gratificante que se pregunto porque no lo había intentado antes, había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar mas de una vez sobre ello pero nunca les presto atención, a sus diecisiete años y apunto de terminar la escuela se encontraba en una necesidad descontrolada de calmar el deseo que tenia porque algún hombre la tocara y todo por culpa de Ron que quiso hacerse el gracioso haciendo una demostración publica de su masculinidad afortunadamente sin quitarse la ropa pero para colmo a ella le tuvo que entrar el deseo justo en ese momento, malditas hormonas se suponía que ya debían estar calmadas pero no era así y en vez de cruzar las piernas y esperar a que la necesidad pasado como lo acostumbraba hacer cuando algo así sucedía ahora no se pudo resistir, fantaseando con saber que se escondía detrás de esos pantalones y fue en ese momento en que sintió un liquido caliente recorriendo sus muslos, logrando introdujera un dedo dentro de su vagina, se tenso ante el echo pero el deseo pudo mas que la razón así que empezó a formar pequeños círculos para luego darle cabida a otro y cuando el segundo no satisfacía sus expectativas introdujo uno tercero en la estrecha cavidad y cuando sentía que sus muslos comenzaban a tensarse para proporcionarle el placer de un orgasmo la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y todo sucedió en cámara lenta, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba el profesor de pociones quien observo la escena sin comprender muy bien había escuchado leves gemidos y creyendo que se trataba de algún animal herido o alguna otra cosa pero definitivamente no esperaba ver a Hermione Granger y menos en aquella situación no era que le pareciera algo nuevo había atrapado a mas de un alumno en aquella situación sin duda la mayoría varones y una que otra chica pero definitivamente Hermione Granger nunca pensó que entrara dentro de esas chicas.

-¿Que cree..?- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Iba a ser su primera frase pero la pequeña piedra que se encontraba levantada se lo impidió haciendo que tambien por poco cayera al suelo si no fuera por sus reflejos y se sostuvo de la pared quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de su alumno que ahora se encontraba de frente a el sudorosa con los nervios de punta y con una inmensas ganas de llorar, entre todos los baños de ese condenado colegio ahí había tenido que ir a parar Snape y para colmo entre todos los profesores tenia que ser el, su respiración estaba mas que agitada y su mano aun seguía debajo de sus pantaletas y para colmo la mirada penetrante de su profesor casi queriéndole sacar los ojos, le causaba gran vergüenza, no podía mas bajo la vista apeada lo cual no resulto buena idea ya que entre todas las partes del cuerpo que pudiera haber visto fue justamente la masculinidad de su profesor a la que le hecho el ojo y de pronto la imagen de Ron volvió a su mente y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió sintiéndose sofocada, se mordió los labios tratando de encontrar la suficiente calma que la hiciera razonar, pero nuevamente las malditas hormonas o por lo menos a ellas quería culpar hicieron su aparición e hizo que lo que alguien no haría en sus cinco sentidos y definitivamente ni aunque estuviera borracho poso la mano que antes estaba en su intimidad sobre la masculinidad de su profesor quien definitivamente no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y para colmo el atrevimiento de su alumna lo cual de una forma extraña le estaba gustando y ella estaba comenzando a frotar su mano sobre los testículos de el y cuando escucho el primer gemido ahogado la luz volvió a su cerebro y aparto la mano rápidamente, comenzó a ver hacia todos lados como si ahí encontrara sus salvación a todos menos a los ojos de su profesor quien al ya no sentir el contacto de esa mano abrió los ojos que sin darse cuenta tenia cerrados y se incorporo súbitamente y con toda la seriedad posible encaro a la chica que rehuia su vista.

-¿Qué..?- iba a volver a empezar cuando se callo súbitamente, algo no andaba bien, bajo la vista y ahí estaba una erección que comenzaba a formarse pero que debido a los pantalones ajustados que llevaba le empezaba a calar. Hermione levanto la vista cuando no escucho el grito de furia que apenas comenzaba a salir de la boca de su profesor quien se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos ¿Sorprendido? Y mirando allá abajo y a pesar de que sabia que mejor era no mover ni un solo músculo dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenia el, encontrándose con una erección naciente la primera real que veía en su vida, y por su causa, a su profesor de pociones, mejor era salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo se quedo viendo en un punto fijo para ser mas exactos la entrepierna de su profesor y este a su vez se quedo quito.

-Yo…eh…

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de agarrar a correr, sin embargo no llego muy lejos ya que al pasar aun lado de el fue interceptada a pesar de que termino rozando con sus pantalones causándole un leve dolor.

-¿A dónde cree que va Granger?- dijo con voz siseante, aunque no creyó que pudiera mantener por mucho tiempo la clama, ella no contesto solo trato de zafarse desesperadamente, aquello había sido una gran vergüenza y aunque sabia que si seguía luchando solo aumentaría la ira de Snape el miedo fue mas fuerte y entre intento e intento terminaron ambos en el suelo, fue una dolorosa caída mas que todo para Hermione aunque Snape tambien se llevo su parte quien en un intento de no aplastarla quedo encima de ella con ambas piernas aprisionando su cuerpo y con su erección muy cerca de la entrada, aun la tenia aprisionada del brazo que por cierto estando mal acomodado empezaba a calar pero no tanto como el repentino calor interno que sintió, por su parte Hermione sintió algo muy pero muy cerca de ella ya seria por idiotez, por la cercanía de Snape, por el calor que sentía en su cuerpo y empezaba a nublar su mente o la necesidad que movió provocativamente sus caderas sobre el miembro de Snape que reacciono mas ante el estimulo empezando a crecer.

-Granger, deténgase- dijo en un leve jadeo, tratando de controlar su respiración, pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada en satisfacer sus propias necesidades que ni vio a quien estaba utilizando para tales propósitos.

Y siendo Snape quien era, ósea un hombre y yendo en contra de todos sus principios y posiblemente de su salud mental, comenzó a moverse al compás de las caderas de la chica quien al sentir la participación de el comenzó a moverse mas lentamente, sin prisa y cuando sus miradas se toparon todo paro.

Hermione lo veía con miedo, vergüenza pero un deseo plasmado en sus ojos y Snape lo vio y ella tambien, lo necesitaba, necesitaba experimentar y si era con su profesor de pociones que mas daba y el la necesitaba, lo deseaba porque definitivamente una ducha de agua fría no calmaría su deseo y en un arrebato de locura la beso, primero solo uniendo sus labios como si esperara un rechazo y luego unos labios que se abrían camino dentro de lo desconocido, donde nadie mas había osado entrar mas que el alimento diario y aunque era obvio que la chica no tenia experiencia no impidió que tambien tomara parte en el asunto y con timidez correspondió el beso, sentía las mejillas arder y aunque toda su razón le decía que parase sus sentidos le decían que siguiese y así lo hizo pronto sintió esos labios que tocaban su cuello e iban descendiendo hasta que se toparon con su blusa y la cual resultaba una tortura siendo que sus pezones comenzaban a ponerse erectos, fue una lucha bastante molesta ya que ella intentaba quitarse la blusa y a su vez Snape intentaba hacer lo mismo y el maldito chaleco que llevaba encima de la blusa no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, cuando al fin pudo sacar el condenado chaleco y prácticamente desgarrar la blusa, se topo con el sostén, bueno eso no seria tan difícil se dijo viendo que se podía desabrochar del frente, cuando finalmente pudo desabrocharlo, porque por alguna razón sus manos no querían cooperar observo detenidamente lo que ahí había provocando que al ser observada de aquella manera tan evaluadora la chica volteara la cara llena de vergüenza sin en verdad podía estarlo mas, pero pronto regreso su mirada cuando sintió la lengua de Snape lamiendo su pezón, en vano trato de ahogar un pequeño gemido que fue claramente escuchado por el hombre que siendo quien era no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente aunque su alumna no lo veía y haciendo mas larga la tortura succiono con delicadeza del pezón de ella haciendo que abriera los ojos al sentir aquella ola de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, ante esto se aferro a su cuerpo, nunca pensó sentir algo como eso, solo había escuchado hablar de ello, a Lavander y Pavaraty mas de una vez pero siempre creyó que eran unas exageradas ahora podía sentir que , su primer orgasmo, ¿en verdad así se sentía de bien, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a razonar cuando sintió otra succión pero esta vez en el pezón derecho hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar ante todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Lanzo un sonido de disgusto cuando Snape dejo su tarea pero ponto sintió nuevamente su lengua pero esta vez en su ombligo, aquello definitivamente, era maravilloso, ¿Cómo era posible que prohibieran tener relaciones antes de casarse? ¿Acaso esas personas no habían experimentado lo que ella sentía en esos momentos?

La cabeza de Snape pronto se perdió debajo de la falda de chica, Hermione solo podía ver que algo definitivamente estaba debajo de su falta pero definitivamente no le molestaba.

-Rayos, Granger no puede ser como todas las demás adolescentes- dijo sin salir de su escondite.

-¿A que se refiere?- logro decir entre jadeos.

-Las chicas de su edad, definitivamente no llevan short debajo de la falda, puedo apostar que algunas ni ropa interior- Era cierto, en mas de una ocasión había escuchado a sus compañeras jactarse de cómo habían dejado a varios chicos con los ojos desorbitados cuando se agachaban a recoger algo que accidentalmente se les caía, debió haberles echo caso y por lo menos dejar el short aun lado, era la ultima vez que le volvía a hacer caso a su madre.

Finalmente, Snape pudo sacar el short de la chica y empezar acariciar la superficie, aunque tenia ganas de ir mas allá, prefirió hacerla sufrir un poco, así que acercando su propia erección que aun se encontraba oculta en los pantalones la acerco y empezó a frotarla por arriba del calzón, eso definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca, y lo demostraba levantando sus caderas, exigiendo que estuviera dentro de ella.

-No Granger, no aremos esto a mi manera.

Hermione Granger, era una chica comprensiva, cariñosa y sobre todo paciente, pero cuando quería algo lo conseguía, ¿Cómo? Como fuera, así que mientras Snape volvía hacia sus pezones y mientras seguía frotando su erección contra ella, la chica aprovecho para tomarlo de los cabellos, y cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de ella lo beso, cosa que en verdad lo sorprendió, pero mas lo sorprendió que mientras lo besaba sus manos se metieran bajo su camisa, con desesperación y cuando al fin pudo sentir la suave piel pego sus pechos contra su cuerpo, causando que el fuera el que ahora necesitara deshacerse de toda la ropa y cuando al fin tuvo libre a su pene, fue ella sin permiso, sin iniciativa quien lo tomo en su boca y comenzó a jugar con el, lamiéndolo, dando pequeños mordiscos que solo ocasionaban jadeos por parte de su profesor y mas cuando empezó con los testículos y súbitamente se corrió cuando no pudo mas, dejando la cara de la chica llena de semen, pero en vez de molestarla la éxito y aunque Snape aun intentaba controlar la respiración ella no dio tregua y volvió a la tarea de dejarlo macizo, después de todo lo que necesitaba era tenerlo dentro de ella y el se dejo hacer, finalmente cuando el pene se había vuelto nuevamente erecto, Snape tomo el mando, dejando a su alumna recostada en el piso perdiendose el nuevamente dentro de la falda, solo que esta vez si se deshizo del calzón y con la lengua comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la chica produciendo otra sacudida de electricidad y al igual que ella, el recibió los jugos de la chica en su cara y justo en ese momento se coloco en la entrada y empujo suavemente, ante la primera intrusión se quejo y luego una vez mas y luego otra, hasta que quedo dentro de ella por completo y cuando pareció que la chica se había acostumbrado comenzó a moverse dentro suyo primero lento y luego mas rápidamente según lo había pedido ella, hasta que finalmente dejo su semen correr dentro de su vagina, cuando la vio a los ojos vidrioso, llenos de deseo que nunca antes había visto con ninguna pareja comenzó a excitarse nuevamente, pero salio de la chica recibiendo un gruñido de disgusto y unas caderas que hacían lo posible para que el no se separara ya que había sentido nuevamente la excitación por parte de el.

-¿Quiere probar algo diferente Granger?- dijo con voz ronca, aunque eso definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno no pudo resistirse y solo asintió y el salio por completo e hizo que la chica se volteara, pronto comprendió de que se trataba aquello y no le gusto, iba a levantarse cuando sintió la erección de Snape trazar una línea en la abertura de sus nalgas y luego la lengua de el entrando en su cavidad, arriba y abajo en un tortuoso compás y toda idea de marcharse desapareció, aquello era nuevo, raro pero nuevo y mas aun excitante.

Y luego un dedo se hundió dentro de ella, sacando un gemido de placer y no de dolor algo que realmente no se esperaba y luego cuando el dedo dejo de jugar dentro de ella haciendo círculos lo acompaño otro y con dos dentro de ella fue mas que excitante pero el acavoz llego cuando el tercero les vino a hacer compañía, ya no podía mas, lo quería, dentro suyo y ahora, así que dando un mensaje sin soltar una sola palabra solo moviendo sus nalgas hacia arriba intentando que los tres amigos se hundieran mas fue la señal que necesito Snape para sacarlos y poner la punta de su pene en la entrada, pero al final pareció arrepentirse, así que tomando a su alumna de la mano la condujo hasta dentro de un baño y cerro con llave, lo cual ella no vio el caso, al fin sin todavía no los habían escuchado era porque tenían muy buena suerte o había gente igual de entretenida que ellos, Snape se sentó en el retrete e hizo señal a la chica para que se acercara, dándole vuelta hizo que se fuera sentando con cuidado, definitivamente la intrusión fue mas dolorosa que la de la primera vez pero igual de satisfactoria que la anterior o tal vez mas ya que tenia la oportunidad de moverse con mayor libertad y las manos de Snape estaban lo suficientemente desocupadas para encargarse de otras partes de su cuerpo como los senos y la entrada a su vagina donde los tres amigos hicieron acto de presencia para satisfacer a la chica hasta no poder mas mientras el depositaba pequeños besos en su espalda y una que otra mordida y de nuevo la corriente volvió haciendo que se contrajeran sus músculos y como la cavidad de su parte trasera era mas estrecha apretara con mas intensidad el pene de Snape quien se corrió cuando sintió tal opresión.

Cuando todo termino, ambos estaban cansados, decidieron no hablar de ello, no mencionarlo a nadie y definitivamente no volver a repetirlo, por supuesto fue un pacto en silencio donde ninguno hablo pero sabían perfectamente que era lo que tenían que hacer, así que cada uno recogió su ropa, Hermione recogió su túnica, sin estar segura cuando se la había quitado y subió a su cuarto, sus compañeras afortunadamente ya estaban dormidas, no supo cuanto tiempo se había tardado, pero definitivamente había sido mucho tomando en cuenta que esas dos se desvelaban en el chisme, sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la regadera, aun sintiendo pequeñas descargas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sonrió para si misma una vez que estuvo en la tina había sido una noche extraña, primero la había cachado un profesor mientras jugueteaba con ella misma y luego había tenido una noche de sexo con ese mismo profesor, una que no se volvería a repetir, una lastima se dijo a ella misma, pero bueno ahora nadie podía decir que no tenia experiencia, cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo aunque no era precisamente la única sustancia que lo hacia en esos momentos, auque pronto llegaría a su destino.

Por su parte Snape, también había decidido tomar una ducha, era increíble que algo así hubiera pasado, siendo que el era quien debió haber detenido todo aquello, aun se preguntaba como rayos esa chica resultaba tan buena amante si era virgen, o seria que como ya tenia bastante tiempo haciendo algo Ali que cualquier cosa le parecía genial, siendo cual fuera la respuesta era mejor dejar eso aun lado.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que justamente una semana después se desato la guerra que fue mas corta que la anterior y luego la graduación del famoso ¨Trio de oro¨

_**Fin.**_

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

╬╬╬╬

╬╬

¡Hola! Aquí esto con un nuevo Fic, seguramente han de decir ¿Qué esta nunca termina sus fics primero? Eh… Ups, no me pude resistir, es que llego en un momento de inspiración.

Este fic si va tener continuación, pero primero tengo que terminar otros dos pendiente o avanzarles un poco, para las y los que están leyendo Presente, Pasado e Incertidumbre, lo subo entre hoy y mañana, tengo que arreglar unos cuantos errores de ortografía así que no se me desesperen, y para quienes me dejen sus bellos comentarios (Aunque algunos no sean precisamente ¨agradables¨ con que no sean insultantes me bastan. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Atte:

**AngieSBM**

₪₪₪₪

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₪₪₪₪


End file.
